


Merry Sithmas

by rainbowysl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, emotionally constipated space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers Christmas. Poe is emotionally constipated. Rey is tired of watching them dance around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Sithmas

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for the title I couldn't come up with anything better and I really wanted a star wars christmas pun i'm literal trash i know
> 
> this is for jana who turned me into star wars trash and let me yell at her about this for 20 minutes and for scarlett who wanted rey to have a hot space girlfriend

Rey enters the common area of the bunks to find Finn and three pilots wrestling with a tree the height of the ceiling. Four questions enter her head at once.

  1. What the fuck?
  2. How did they get a tree in here?
  3. Where did they get a tree?
  4. What the fuck?



She sees Poe standing off to the side watching the events unfold, looking amused. She walks over to join him.

“Poe?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s going on?”

Without turning away from Finn and the pilots, who are still struggling to get the tree upright, he says, “Well, Finn woke up about a week after you left and he was itching to do something, anything to help.” Poe smiles, remembering. “So, once he was strong enough they sent him out with me. Nothing big, just scouting. We didn’t find anything, but they were having this celebration, giving each other gifts, putting stuff under trees, and Finn loved it, wouldn’t shut up about it the whole way back. And he kept saying ‘Poe, Poe we have to do this we have to bring this back!’ So I told him we’d have to convince the General, make sure we had enough down time and…” Poe gestures, indicating that Finn had obviously charmed the pants off General Organa and convinced her to have whatever this weird celebration was.

“Well if anyone could do it, it’s Finn,” Rey says.

Poe, impossibly, smiles even wider. Rey’s unamused look in response goes unnoticed as Finn and the others have finished putting up the tree and Finn has turned to grin back at Poe. Rey takes this as her cue to leave since the two of them can’t see anything else in the world now that they’ve locked on to each other. Maybe she’ll find BB-8 or something and they can bond over how stupid Finn and Poe are and take bets on how long it’ll take the two of them to work out how in love with each other they are.

When Rey comes back a few hours later the common area is almost unrecognizable. There are lights strung about the walls and different small shapes made out of scrap metal hanging from the large tree in the center of the room and a couple of pilots around Rey’s age with instruments setting up in the far corner and Rey should honestly be shocked but she’s not because _it’s Finn_.

“Rey!” Speak of the devil. A grinning Finn comes running up to her. “What do you think?”

Rey looks around, taking in her surroundings. “I like it,” she says simply. “I’m a little confused but I like it.”

“There’s supposed to be gifts and things too but we don’t really have the time,” Finn replies. “That’s okay, though, when I talked to the people on the planet we went to they said it’s about family and joy. Just being with each other.”

If Finn smiles any harder his face is going to actually break in two, but Rey hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time, maybe as long as they’ve known each other, so she doesn’t say anything, just smiles back and turns back to watch the madness continue. Eventually Poe turns up again and drags Finn off to do some more setting up for the party that they’re apparently all having later that night, waving at Rey as they go. She watches them leave, feeling an odd mix of frustration and fondness because really it will just be better for everyone else once those two stop dancing around each other.

It’s late, after everyone has eaten dinner and had time to change into their nicest clothing which, given the circumstances, actually means the cleanest and least beat to shit clothing they have. Everyone is there, literally everyone, from veteran pilots to new recruits to C-3PO and even General Organa and her brother are occupying two seats against the wall, removed enough that the fighters don’t feel like their commanders are putting a damper on the evening, but close enough to remind everyone not to do anything stupid. The room is filled with the sounds of music and laughter and there isn’t a sad face in the room. Poe is standing by the bar (honestly what the hell can’t Finn accomplish?) with a drink in his hand watching everyone dance and laugh with each other. BB-8 is by his side beeping away happily, Poe nodding intermittently at whatever the orange and white robot is saying. His face looks like he can’t decide what emotion he’s feeling, somehow caught between sad, fond, happy, and annoyed, and all mixed together they make him look a little constipated. Rey walks over to join him and orders a drink for herself, leaning back against the bar while she waits for the bartender to make it.

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” she says sarcastically.

Poe cracks a small smile, looking down into his drink and swirling it around. The bartender brings Rey’s drink and she thanks him before turning back to Poe. She nudges him softly with her shoulder, taking a sip. It burns a little as it goes down and she coughs slightly.

“You were walking on the clouds this morning, Dameron, what gives?”

Poe shrugs, looking out at the dance floor again. Rey follows his gaze to see Finn dancing with one of the other pilots, a pretty girl named Tyla that Rey has met once or twice before. It’s friendly enough and Finn’s dancing is so bad it’s funny, but when Rey looks back at Poe laughing, he’s practically _pouting_.

“Alright that’s it,” Rey says, slamming her drink down on the bar. Poe jumps, eyes wide, having clearly  been lost in thought. “You’re a real idiot, you know that?”

Poe splutters, caught off guard.

“Look, Finn hasn’t had a ton of positive human interaction in his life,” Rey continues. “But he came here and people treated him like he mattered, like he meant something, like he wasn’t just another string of numbers in white armor. When he explained this ‘celebration’ to me today, which I still don’t really understand, by the way, he talked about family, and I thought his face was going to break off, he was smiling so big. So yeah, he’s gonna dance and laugh and spend time with the people that make him feel like he finally has one,” she gestures out to where Finn and Tyla are dancing and giggling, “but if you think he isn’t head over heels for _you_ ,” she pokes Poe in the chest, “then you’re dumber than I thought.”

Poe looks stunned. Rey takes his drink out of his hand and puts it on the bar next to her own. “Go,” she says, and pushes him toward the dance floor. He stumbles away, looking back at her nervously. She shoos him on with one hand, grabbing her drink again with the other. She sips at her drink as she watches Poe awkwardly walk up to Finn and tap on his shoulder. He shouts something into Finn’s ear over the music and Finn nods, smiling. They pull apart and start to dance and then, as if the universe is working with Rey, or maybe just the pilots in the band who have had to watch Poe moon over Finn for weeks, the music changes to something slow. Poe moves in awkwardly, slowly, like he’s expecting Finn to flee if he makes any sudden movements, and wraps an arm around Finn’s waist. They step closer to each other and Poe takes Finn’s hand with the one that isn’t around his waist. They sway to the music, looking at each other and Rey doesn’t know who moves first but when they finally lean in and kiss the crowd of pilots and resistance members around them _cheers_ . Even General Organa is smiling and Luke looks a little confused, which is understandable with how new he is around here, but he looks happy as well. Rey sips at her drink, congratulating herself on a job well done. BB-8 beeps at her. _It’s about time_. Rey laughs. “You’re telling me.”

When Rey looks back out to the dance floor, the music has picked back up and she makes eye contact with Tyla, who’s smiling shyly at her. Rey grins around her drink and tosses the rest of it back before putting it on the bar and heading in Tyla’s direction. She deserves to have a good night too, a reward for finally getting the two most emotionally constipated members of the resistance to finally figure out that they were made for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's a long time ago in a galaxy far far away but i just want my space babies to be happy
> 
> come see me on tumblr @ flyboyhan.tumblr.com


End file.
